<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous Thirst by PhoenixBorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681831">Dangerous Thirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixBorn/pseuds/PhoenixBorn'>PhoenixBorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ebon Light (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Predator/Prey, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixBorn/pseuds/PhoenixBorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly mostly just a giant experiment to figure out how sexytimes with the Cuthintal would work. Have fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Calipoa Milirose, Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Cuthintal, Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Taiacht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you even see in those guys anyway?” Cali asked, “I mean, after everything that happened…” I knew she was referring to the docks. To being shipped off to sea under the threat of death. To being used as a political pawn by ally and enemy alike. To how my elves seemed to do so little in the face of it all. She understood my sentiment on everything, and likely already knew the answer to her own question.</p><p>So I raised an eyebrow and responded, “And you’re any better?”</p><p>She laughed and said, “Good point.” She was leaning against a stone retaining wall that encased the excuse of a garden the wealthy Gha’alians had. I sat on top of it, swinging my legs. The crowd of elves blurred together as they passed on all sides, certainly going about their days as normal.</p><p>“You know,” she started, drawing out her tone. My attention returned to her. She rested a hand on my thigh and leaned closer before finishing, “It’s hard not to be jealous. Watching you, surrounded by all those men. When do I get to be alone with you? Have you all to myself?”</p><p>“Don’t you now?” I countered, my heart fluttering in my chest as she drew towards me.</p><p>“You should know by now just how impatient I can be,” she said. Her bangs tickled my forehead. Our eyes closed and I leaned in, granting our lips a gift of unity. We lingered. My heart fluttered and filled. Then we pulled away and reunited. Slow and steady, we kissed. She cradled my jaw as I melted into her lips. After a few more, she pulled away, and I mourned the grace immediately. Her gaze pierced into mine. Finally she chuckled.</p><p>"Come on, let's have some fun. Just you and me," she said with a smirk. My cheeks darkened, but I nodded with a smile. She took my hand as I got down from my perch. Then she guided me through the indistinguishable mass and down a narrow, empty alleyway. With a playful shove, she pinned me to the wall. I couldn't help but giggle as she cocked an eyebrow at me.</p><p>Then her lips were on mine. Our kisses were different from before, fierce and passionate rather than tender. She grabbed my hair and I let out a small moan as she tugged it. Her lips broke away from mine as she started kissing and sucking down my neck, the wet trail igniting me further. Then her lips returned to mine. She pulled away again with a smirk and lowered eyes.</p><p>She got down on her knees and I lifted my dress for her. She pulled down my smalls slowly dragging it against my legs. I raised one invitingly and she adjusted so that it was slung over her shoulder. I eagerly awaited as she drew her lips deliciously close to me. Her tongue darted and I held my breath. I squealed when it pressed against my pearl fully. She licked gently, almost playfully. I sighed against her attention. Soon her ministrations turned insistent, pressing as she rolled her tongue against my bead. Her one hand gripped my thigh and the other digging into my ass, pushing my hips into her. My body jolted up and I covered a yelp as she nipped at me. Her tongue returned, simultaneously soothing and exciting my senses.</p><p>I closed my eyes, centering my attention on hers. My spine arched and my toes curled as she toyed with me. I hummed for her. Another nip and a gasp escaped me, my eyes flying open. The cloudy sky was gone, replaced with a forest canopy. Her lips embraced my clit and she sucked briefly. My eyes fluttered closed as she continued. Suddenly I was wearing too many clothes, but I could barely focus on anything except for Cali.</p><p>She stopped. I waited for her to continue, but I quickly realized she wasn’t there. I lowered my leg as my senses returned to me. The rough texture of bark graced my fingers and I realized whatever I was leaning against wasn’t flat but rather curved. I opened my eyes and stepped away from my spot, looking every which way. Trees stretched into the sky, the leaves sprawling to catch whatever sunshine there might be before it could reach the floor. Purple haze lingered along the dirt and hung around the trunks. The mansion was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Hands gripped my hips and I was yanked backwards, slamming into a solid body. A yelp leaped out of my mouth and I twisted to face my offender, only for one arm to wrap around my waist and pin me. The other arm crossed my chest and the hand cradled my chin, the index finger pressed against my lips. A shushing sound came close to my ear as my offender's chin rested against my head.</p><p>"No one can hear you," said Taiacht.</p><p>With slightly muffled words, I accused playfully, "Of course, you can't just let me have what I want."</p><p>“You gave yourself so readily to an elf that barely looks your way. Your desperation knows no bounds,” he said smugly.</p><p>I twisted my head so I could speak clearly - but his finger shifted from my lips to my cheek - and I retorted, "It doesn't matter because it wasn't real."</p><p>"Is that so?" he responded. His hand relaxed against my face and I caught a glimpse of his violet fingers and his long, thick black nails as his hand closed into a loose fist against my lips. The nails dragged against my skin, which sang as he traced along my jawline, down my neck, across my collar bone, until he was idly gracing my neckline. My heart drummed louder with every motion.</p><p>I demanded, mostly out of show, "What do you want?" His teasing hand eventually paused and his fingers wrapped around my neckline.</p><p>"Do you not already know? Are you really so simple?" he replied. His hips rolled against me and any doubts I had about this moment vanished. The weight of his head left my own. Then sharp teeth trailed the crest of my ear.</p><p>“What do you want?” he echoed, his teasing voice low. I couldn’t tell if it was this moment or this insufferable man, I just knew I wanted this.</p><p>When I didn’t reply immediately, he goaded, “Have you gone mute as well?”</p><p>“You already know what I want,” I retorted.</p><p>“I do,” he affirmed, “However, will you take what you want? Or will I?” A thrill shot through my body and my already active imagination went wild. His hand along my neckline twisted and started to pull at the fabric.</p><p>“Well?” he pressed, accentuating his point with another roll of his hips. Illusion or not, the motion further ignited my hunger. But I had decided I wasn’t going to make this easy, despite how foolish my idea was. I pushed away from him. His arms easily broke away. After a few steps I spun on my heel to face him.</p><p>"You'll have to catch me first!" I dared. My eyes widened as I took him in - at least what was left of him. A right arm attached to a strong and rounded pectoral and a toned side, as well as a piercing yellow eye and its accompanying cocked dark brow levitated in a purple cloud. The edges of his remaining body quickly dissolved into more and more mist.</p><p>"Then you'd best start running," he taunted. The last of him transformed and the cloud began to spread along the floor. I turned around and dashed into the forest. Purple sheen rolled up from behind and passed me and the color of his haze deepened, drenching everything in his hue. His trees clustered tighter, compelling the world into shadow. I bolted through his forest as it tightened around me.</p><p>Movement. I paused and looked in the direction I thought it came from, adrenaline coursing through my body. But whatever it was I couldn't tell. I turned and kept running. My ears strained for another noise, but the only thing I could hear was the beat of my feet against his ground. Eventually his trees were so close together I could reach out and touch two at once. I slowed my pace, weaving past trunks that seemed to block my path, as haphazard as it was. My heart thundered in my chest. My eyes scanned as much as they could. My skin drank up every particle of his air that graced it.</p><p>My ears strained, trying to find anything beyond the breath cutting through my nose and my own footsteps. A snap. My eyes jolted towards it. My breath caught in my throat. Nothing moved. A towering shadow passed through the corner of my eye. I smirked as I maneuvered towards where his sound came from, twisting my path as I did. I rounded a tree and something low to the ground waved, disappearing around the bend. I followed it silently, then broke into a different direction. Thick nails scraped against my arm and I squealed, doubling my pace, my heart rate jolting through the roof. I kept going until my lungs begged for reprieve. Panting hard, I leaned against one of his trees. Laughter came to me in the form of jagged cuts to my breathing.</p><p>Again his shadow lurked from one tree to another. I couldn’t keep up this game and we both knew it. Still, I wasn’t quite through. I rounded his tree and two faint, yellow eyes appeared. Quickly they came down to my level, advancing on me. A pair of arms ensnared my torso and I was immediately lifted off his ground and pinned between his trunk with his firm torso. He ran his hands under my thighs, his nails pressing into them as he lifted them, my nerves singing in response. I complied by wrapping my legs around his waist.</p><p>"And so I've captured my prey," he spoke.</p><p>"Cheat," I joked.</p><p>"It's not cheating when I define the rules of engagement," he responded.</p><p>"And everything else," I continued my play argument, laughter escaping me as I did.</p><p>"You were the fool who chose to trapeze through knowing exactly where you were," he said. Before I could come up with an equally poor excuse, his lips crashed into mine. Eagerly my own followed his lead, deepening with every stroke. As one of my arms clung to his shoulders, I raised the other hand to trace the lines of his jaw and cheek, feeling the texture of his skin, trying to commit it to memory. Our back and forth continued as my hand wandered up his face, catching the end of his brow and into his hairline. Some strands caught onto my fingers as I discovered a hard, stiff ridge. They followed this new discovery along its curve, his hair strands tickling my skin as my fingers did so.</p><p>He curled and uncurled his nails against my thighs and lightning shot across my skin. My wandering hand grabbed the back of his neck. One of his hands strayed up to the base of my ass. His grip grew possessive and his nails pressed into me, further exciting me. At the next kiss, my tongue tasted his. This time, mine led the dance, and his quickly followed the steps. Then my back rubbed against bark as he lifted me with both hands gripping my ass. He shifted so that one hand stayed under me, restrained as I was. Then something warm and soft pressed against my gasping entrance. Our lips linked as he lowered me to a new position, and I moaned into it as my pleasure widened and deepened. His other hand returned to its previous place.</p><p>His hips rocked tenderly as the new sensation filled me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and my grip tightened on his, hair caught under my hand and arm. Pleasure curled inside me. My voice echoed my body’s sentiments. Soon his pace quickened to something brisk and hungry. He grunted into my ear and kissed my shoulder as he claimed me. My spine tried to arch despite its position more and more with each percussive stroke. Still, I wanted more.</p><p>His thrusts turned vigorous and aggressive and I yelped. My body took in every motion and tightened as rapture demandingly slammed into me. My hand on his neck buried itself in his hair and between my cries I half-choked parts of his name. My senses approached a breaking point, my song climbing higher and higher-</p><p>My eyes shot open. A cool sheen of sweat contrasted against my fiery skin. My insides ached from emptiness. And I was in my pitch black room, alone, the ceiling staring back at me. I yanked my pillow onto my face and screamed.</p><p>Taiacht’s voice cooed in my mind, “I’m not through with you.” I scoffed. At least in the dream, he had hands that could touch me. Here, I was left to my own devices, of which I had none.</p><p>“Give me control,” he continued, “and I’ll finish this.”</p><p>“Will you let me have it back?” I retorted with a little spite.</p><p>“Do you doubt me?” he replied. As if I needed to answer that.</p><p>“Give me your fingers and you’ll feel when you are touched,” he continued, his voice low, and a terrifying temptation rippled through me, “Give me your eyes so I can see your face when I’m through with you. Give me your tongue so I can taste the filth you’ve no doubt been building up between your thighs. Your body would have been left wanting even if we had continued as we were. Here, now, I can give you what you want. Just let me in.”</p><p>And I wanted to, as dissatisfied and rebellious as I felt. But instead I said, “You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>He answered, “I will.”</p><p>“Alright,” I said. Suddenly I was seized from the inside. Panic burst and pushed away the loss of control until I felt like myself again. Then I realized what had happened.</p><p>“Fool,” he snapped, “Do you want this or not?”</p><p>Instead of answering, I focused on my breathing. One breath in, then out. Then a second, my cravings still murmuring in the background. A sensation grew in the back of my mind, prodding gently. I let myself drift into the sensation. Weightlessness filled me and I carefully fell away from myself. Panic bubbled, but I breathed slowly to ease my nerves. I cautiously let myself go and I felt myself grow suspended, like I was falling limp into a net. My vision clouded. Panic threatened to overcome me again, but I kept it at bay.</p><p>I was aware of my body shifting. It sat up then tossed the blankets away somewhere. It stood, then stretched. I couldn’t feel those hands as their arms moved down close to my body. Then it stopped moving. Reaching to our connection, my sensation began to return to those hands, albeit far away. He was brushing those fingers along my hair, a delighted focus on how it tickled. Immediately he dropped them and a sense of awkwardness filled him. My laughter bubbled.</p><p>With an overhead stretch, the nightgown came off, my senses alive at the subtle brush of fabric moving away and exposing flesh. Then he positioned in front of the mirror, spreading those legs wide. My attention was gripped, knowing what he would do next. Smugly, he waited. My anticipation spilled over quickly. Just when I thought I might take back control out of frustration, two fingers were easily inserted into my aching, slick entrance. A lingering sense of emptiness hovered even as I eagerly drank in the touch.</p><p>“Patience,” he told me, “You’ll have your due.” Easy for him to say. Fingers pulsed sharply in and out of me, returning the gift of pleasure that I craved so much. I cried out from my in-between space as this delight struck me repeatedly. Mimicking the tension building inside me, muscles and spine curled and stretched out. Then the fingers left and I screamed again in an exciting rage. They were guided to this mouth, lips wrapping around them, tongue licking off my flavor.</p><p>After dragging those fingers out of his indulgent prison, he teased, “And you’re disobedient. Although this is no surprise.”</p><p>“Damn it, Taiacht!” I cried, “Just- please!”</p><p>“I gave my word,” he said, resting a hand close to the folds. And there it stayed, as I waited and waited for it to move.</p><p>Delightful madness overtaking me, I hollered, “Taiacht, please!” My skin was vibrating, contrasting tensions spiraling out of control. And he was just absolutely smug about the whole thing.</p><p>“Insufferable, isn’t it?” he teased, dragging fingers up and down my slick entrance, “Knowing exactly what you want, but powerless to take it?” Before I could formulate any kind of response, ecstasy assaulted every sense of my being with a brush against my bead. Immediately those fingers massaged me rhythmically. My climbing euphoria became my only existence. Then as I spiraled to a new height, the pleasure stopped.</p><p>Powerless even to cry blessed tears, I pleaded one more time, "Taiacht- Taiacht, please! I don't know how much more I can take!"</p><p> “Very well,” he said. He lazily dragged those electrifying fingers up my body. He carelessly spread each one away from the other and ran them one at a time over both of my nipples. That was enough. Seized in exaltation, I cried out. He gasped in time with me as I unraveled at every nerve and every fiber. As I fell from my mountain top, he grabbed the dress off the floor and graced my body with it. Then he slipped into the dark hall.</p><p>"What are you…?" I asked in my stupor.</p><p>"Hush. This will only take a moment," he said. He made his way to the kitchen. From there, he collected a mug and filled it with water from the rain barrel. Then he silently brought it back to my room and placed it on my bedside table. He picked up the blanket from the floor and tossed it across my body as he settled into bed. Finally, he pulled me back from my existential stupor, and settled away in my mind. The cloud fell away from my eyes.</p><p>“I’ll return to you shortly,” he said. Exhaustion flooded my body. Sharp sparks danced across my skin. My eyes refused to close. Silence. With the eerie stillness my body shuddered on its own accord. Suddenly an intoxicating and potent sense of bliss struck me below my stomach. Barely covering my face in time, I gave one last call. It left me, and the combating fatigue and quivering further polarized. Then he called for me.</p><p>I focused on his voice.</p><p>"Drink," he said quietly. Unfortunately, that would involve getting up. The weight of the blanket rested against me. Although the comfort was small, it wasn't one I wanted to give up.</p><p>Instead, he offered, “Relaxing your muscles may help relieve the stress you’ve built up.” I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement, and at the incredulous idea that I could just relax in the state I was in.</p><p>"It is possible," he countered, "I can instruct you easily. All that is required of you is that you do as I say." I couldn't think of anything else to say to that, nor could I think of a reason not to try.</p><p>So he talked me through each step; his technique was laconic, but his voice was soothing. Before he spoke about any muscles, he had me breath in slowly, hold the air, and release it in smooth intervals. Then he led me to tense, hold, and release my feet, and had me rest in that moment. From there, the vespers continued up my legs, my core, my chest, and across the rest of my body. Each languid transition was enriched by breath and by stillness. And each passage allowed me to descend a little deeper into my body until I was left utterly limp.</p><p>At last, he insisted, "Now drink." For a moment I wondered if I'd be allowed to sleep if I didn't empty the cup.</p><p>"Save the captious behavior for after you've finished your water," he said. I didn't have the energy to argue, but I allowed myself a petty victory by pouting. Lethargically I sat up. I grabbed the mug off the table. The water was still cool when I let it pass through my lips. While I wanted to take my time and indulge in the moment, my instincts urged me to gulp it down. It took only a moment for it to be emptied. I looked down into the cup, shrugged, then placed it back on my bedside table. I settled back under the covers.</p><p>As my eyes drooped to a close, I heard him whisper, “Sleep well.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>